Changes
by twiggysun
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been best friends for ever. But then Jasper gets to play varsity soccer in high school. He's going to play in the same team as his half-brother Edward, who he hates. Their lives begin to change... stopped until further notice
1. first day of school

_Fuck, Bella. I'm not ready for this_!

Those words broke my heart, for the second time in one year.

What made it break the first time?

What happened next?

Let me start at the beginning…

One year before

**Bpov**

It all started when my best friend tried out for the varsity soccer team, at our high school in Forks, Washington. We were best friends since the age of 6. That's when he discovered that he had a half-brother. Apparently his mother got pregnant at 18 and decided to keep the baby, in spite of her boyfriends decision to not want a baby. He went away to college while she stayed in Forks. His father then got another girl pregnant, but because she was of good family, he married her. Then they moved back to Forks.

The kids at school were bullying him by calling him a 'bastard'. I don't even know where they learned that word. Probably from their parents.

I told my mother Rennee about him. She said that I should be nice, and that the other kids were wrong by treating him that way.

The next day I went up to him and asked him if I could be his friend. We've been inseparable ever since.

And now he was trying for the varsity team. A team of which his half-brother was the captain.

Jasper was really good at soccer. But he never played it competition wise before. He and a bunch of our friends had been playing street soccer for years. But one night at the end of the summer break, the varsity team coach came to the little park where we hung out and asked Jasper to try out for the team.

Apparently a couple of the first string players had been banned from the team, due to some wild night with lots of alcohol and a near dead experience.

Jasper didn't know if he wanted to. He wasn't sure if playing in the same team as Edward was a good idea. I wasn't sure either. Those two couldn't stand each other.

So he talked about it with his mom and with Carlisle.

Carlisle used to be the best friend of his birth father, Edward Masen Sr.. When the latter decided to bail on his pregnant girlfriend, his best friend stayed behind and looked after her. It was obvious that Esme and Carlisle were in love, but they didn't admit it to each other. Yet.

Esme was absolutely against him playing soccer. It had been one of the reasons for Edward Sr. to leave her, and she didn't want it to affect his life as much as it had hers.

Carlisle on the other hand loved the idea of him playing. He had been the one to tip of the coach.

Jasper still didn't know what to do. So I made the decision for him. I knew he really loved playing soccer, so I told him to go to the try out.

"Hey Jazz, how did it go?" I asked him on the phone.

The try outs had been held after school, and I guessed he should know the outcome by now.

He sighed.

"That bad huh?" I responded, thinking he didn't make it.

"It was good actually. I got offered a place in the team." He said.

"So why are you sighing then?"

"I still don't know if it's a good idea. Edward was a real jerk today."

I could only imagine what he had done. Edward Masen Jr. was an asshole first class, just like his father.

He was the golden boy of the school, with a perfect life, perfect house and perfect girlfriend, Rosalie Hale.

"Just ignore him. He's a prick and he knows it. There must be decent people on the team as well?" I asked.

I really didn't know anyone on the team except Edward.

"There was this one guy, Emmett McCarty. He's new and seems to be a nice guy. A bit loud, but he didn't treat me like I was garbage. I think he and I would get along. He doesn't follow Edward around like the rest of them, so that must be a good sign right?" he laughed.

"Definitely." I agreed. "Anyway, just sleep on it and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" he said and I hung up.

I was really wondering if he was going to take the offer.

Jpov

I really wanted to play varsity soccer. I just didn't know if it would be worth it. Being in the same team as Edward, I didn't think I could handle that.

He had always been a prick to me. I didn't care before, but this was different. I would have to have close contact with him for the first time ever.

But then again, playing soccer was my life. And it would give me a chance at a scholarship. My mother didn't have a lot of money, so it would come in handy if I wanted to go to college. Which I did.

Bella was right. I decided to sleep over it, and make up my mind in the morning.

I woke up, still undecided. But it hit me. I had to try. I would never forgive myself if I gave up before even giving it a shot.

And if it wasn't meant to be, then so be it.

So I called Bella. It was 7 in the morning, and although I was already up, she wasn't.

"Jeez Jasper. What do you want?" she growled through the phone.

I laughed.

"I made up my mind. I'm going to take the offer." I said.

"You could have just waited to tell me until you saw me at school. I hate you…" she responded.

"I just thought to tell you now, so I couldn't change my mind anymore… you know how I am."

She growled again. "Fine. But don't expect me to be nice to you today. And never, ever call me this early in the morning again!" and she hung up.

An hour later I pulled up at the school parking lot. Bella was already on her usual spot, standing next to her truck waiting for me.

"You made it out of bed huh?" I teased.

She glared at me and said nothing.

"So this is how it's going to be today? Good, I need some peace and quiet." I laughed.

"Fuck you!" she replied, then she turned and started walking towards the school main building.

I quickly caught up with her, and we walked along in silence. I looked around. It was the first day of school, so there were a lot of new kids. Then I saw a really big guy walking a bit in front of us.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

He stopped walking and turned around. He seemed to recognise me and waited for us to reach him.

"Hey Jasper." He said. Then he looked at Bella. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Emmett, meet Bella. Bella this is Emmett McCarty. The guy on my team I was telling you about."

She looked up to him and smiled.

"Hey Emmett. I'm Bella, Jaspers best friend. At least I was, until this morning." She said.

He raised his eyebrows. "What happened?" he asked.

"The idiot decided to call me at 7 AM this morning, to tell me he decided to join the team. Something he could have just told me now, but no. He had to wake me up!" she rambled.

Emmett started laughing. "You're a feisty one… nice." He said.

In stead of glaring at him, like she would have done to me, she started laughing as well.

"I like you." She said. "Will you be my new best friend?" she then asked.

"Hey!" was all I could say, before I started laughing myself.

"So, we'll be team mates then. At least there's one guy who isn't a stuck up snob." Emmett said.

"My thoughts exactly." I replied, thinking that maybe this year wouldn't suck that much.

I loved hanging out with Bella, but I really needed a guy friend as well. The guys I played street soccer with went to school in La Push, so it had always been me and Bella vs Forks High. At least now we had some reinforcements.

**A/N: okay, new story. I don't know if you guys know One Tree Hill (it's a TV show). I'll use some of the episodes, but not a lot. I promise. It's mainly just for the setting of the story. The characters will be a bit OOC at first, but that should change as the story continues. I hope this chapter was okay… please review and let me know! **


	2. frustrations

Epov

I was practically laughing out loud when I saw Jasper enter the training field. He couldn't be serious about trying out. I had never even see him play soccer before.

But my urge to laugh died soon. He was good, even though I would never admit it out loud. My day was getting worse by the minute.

It started out nice enough, when Rosalie came to my room to wake me up. I didn't love her, and I'm sure she didn't love le either, but we were supposed to be together, so why not. The sex was amazing, so I didn't complain.

Then the coach said something that made my mood turn all the way.

"Jasper. I would like you to join the team. If you decide to take the offer, you'll play as a forward."

That did it. I was the forward on the team.

"Coach, what about me? Our whole play is based on one forward, and I'm not about to let this jerk take my place!" I said, getting really angry.

"First of all Masen, I'm still your coach and you'll do as I say. Secondly, I'm thinking about tow Forwards this year this year. I think we're in need of some change. If you don't like it, you can leave." He said.

He knew that I would never leave. Even if I wanted to, my dad would kill me.

Then Jasper spoke. "I'll think about it coach." He said.

_Good. Maybe he won't take the offer._

That night I went home with Rosalie. Normally we didn't spend the night together on school days, but I needed to get my mind off of things. And boy, did she know how to do just that.

The next morning I made my way out of her room through the window. When I got home, I took a shower and dressed quickly. I had to get back to her place and drive her to school.

The day progressed slowly, boring as ever. Then it was finally time for the first soccer practice of the new school year.

I had been thinking about Jasper all day, hoping he wouldn't take the place in the team.

He was already standing on the field, talking to the coach. I couldn't see his face, but the coach had a neutral look on his. He didn't look pleased at all.

_Hmm, maybe Jasper did the smartest thing after all._

But then the look on the coach's face changed. He was smiling and put his hand on Jaspers shoulder.

_Fuck!_

Apparently he wasn't smart after all. Or maybe he just liked to torture himself. This was my team, and they wouldn't accept him.

The coach started talking.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work this year. Jasper here will be our new Forward, together with Edward. Stephen will play Mid Field, together with Billy, Mitchell and Scott. Stephen, you will be an Offensive Mid Fielder on the right , Billy will be an Offensive Midfielder on the left , Scott will be an Defensive Mid Fielder on the right and Mitchell will be the same on the left. Jason will be the left Fullback, Devon will be the right Fullback. Emmett and Garreth will be the Central Defenders and Patrick is our Goalie. You guys got that?" he asked.

"Good. The rest of you are second string. Now, let's begin with some laps around the field, shall we."

I wanted to yell. But I didn't. Playing soccer meant to much to me. I would have to find another way to get Jasper of the team.

The rest of the training was brutal, but I loved it. I still didn't get rid of my anger though. I needed Rosalie, so I called her but she said she was busy.

"Fuck that Rose! I need you know! Jasper took his place on the team. I'm fucking angry!" I yelled at her through the phone.

"Yeah, yelling at me will definitely help you at this moment. Fuck yourself Masen!" she replied, and hung up.

Now, I was even more angry, if that was possible. So I did the first thing that came up in my mind. I called Jessica.

Before me and Rose started dating about a year ago, me and Jessica had sort of a thing. It was just sex really, and she always implied that I could have her again if I wanted to.

And right now, I wanted to.

I told her to meet me at my house. My parents weren't home, so we wouldn't be disturbed.

When I heard the knock on my bedroom door, I opened it and pulled her in my room with force. She liked it rough, so she didn't mind.

I pushed her against the wall and kissed her, hard. She happily answered my kiss with some force of her own. Then she started pushing me towards the bed. When we reached it, I let myself fall, pulling her down on top of me.

She brought her hands to the front of my jeans and unbuttoned them. She wasn't a big fan of foreplay. It was always straight to business with this one.

She tugged my pants down, and then removed her own skirt quickly, taking her underwear down with it.

I was about to pull down my boxers, when my bedroom door opened.

"What the fuck!!" I heard someone yell.

_Shit, Rosalie!_

I pushed Jessica off of me and sat up. Rosalie didn't look hurt, just plain pissed.

"Jessica. I suggest you leave this room, now!" she growled.

Jessica did as she was told, and was gone in half a minute.

"Look Rose…" I started, but she shut me up.

"No Edward. This is the last straw. I know that we don't love each other, but I expected you at least to respect me. This is it. We're through!" she said, quite calmly. It was a bit frightening.

"Come on Rose. I needed to get rid of the anger, and you weren't available. I didn't think straight. It won't happen again." I tried to plead.

She didn't budge.

"No Edward. You cheated. I don't deserve that! We're done." And she walked away.

This had to be the worst day of my life.

Jpov

The first practice was tough. I wasn't used to such an intense work out, but I loved it nonetheless. I was glad to have Emmett on the team though. The other guys ignored me and I'm sure Edward wanted to kill me.

The feeling was mutual. All my life he had been tormenting me in one way or another. He never talked to me in person, but his friends did the job for me.

But I could handle it. I had Bella and now Emmett. The coach liked me and I knew I was good at what I was doing. It was enough for me.

I called Bella that night to fill her in about the practice. She did her best to sound interested, but I knew she was just amusing me.

I ended the call with a promise to not wake her up at 7 AM this time. She laughed at that, so I guess I was forgiven.

I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

The next morning was hard. I didn't seem to be able to wake up properly. My mother had to drag me out at 7.30.

"Normally you're ready to leave by now. What's wrong?" she asked, sounding a bit concerned?

I hadn't told her about the soccer yet. I had hoped to wait a bit longer, but now I couldn't.

" I'm exhausted from practice yesterday." I said, quietly.

But she heard me.

"Practice? What kind of practice Jasper?" she sounded too calm. I knew this tone. It was scary.

"Soccer practice…" I whispered.

"Jasper! What did I tell you about that. I won't have it!" she yelled.

"Mom, I'm seventeen now. Don't you think it's time for me to be making my own decisions?" I said, a bit irritated.

"No, I don't think so at all! And since you need my permission to play, it's not going to happen." She replied.

I wanted to go on with the discussion, but I figured it wasn't the smartest thing to do. So I got up and took a shower.

After the shower I called Carlisle. He was the only one who would be able to persuade my mother.

"Carlisle, I need your help. I got a place on the varsity team, but mom won't let me play. Can you talk to her please?" I pleaded.

He chuckled. "That bad huh… sure I'll give it a try today. Congratulations, by the way! I knew you could do it."

"Yeah sure. Now I only need mom to sign the permission slip, and find a way to be in the same team as Edward without it becoming a problem." I said.

"Is he being difficult?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not really. So far he just ignores me as usual, but I don't know if he'll stay that way." I answered.

"Good luck with that one. Anyway, I'll talk to your mother today, and I'll call your cell to let you know how it went. If I can give you one piece of advice, don't go to the practice after school, unless I let you know you can. You don't want to make her more angry then she already is."

I laughed at that. "Thanks."

When I got to school a bit later, there were whispers all around me, but I didn't get the impression that they were talking about me.

I saw Bella standing at her usual spot, with a weird smile on her face. I walked over to her.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. "You don't normally smile this early in the day, if you even smile at all."

She hit me on my upper arm. "Hey… I was going to give you some interesting information, but now you're just going to have to wait for it." She said.

I wasn't a big fan of gossip, but the way she said it made me curious.

"I'm sorry. Please tell me?" I gave her an innocent look.

She chuckled and started speaking.

"Well, apparently the school's perfect couple, isn't so perfect after all. They broke up. Rumour is he cheated…" she had a knowing look in her eyes, directed at me.

I never told her up front, but I guessed she knew about my crush on Rosalie Hale.

**A/N: so update…. What did you think? I promise there will be some real drama next chapter!!!! Thanks to the people who already reviewed, or added me to the author/story alert list! **


	3. personal hell

Bpov

I watched his mouth fall open in surprise, and I couldn't hold my laughter in. I guess he didn't know that I knew about his 'thing' for Rosalie Hale. But it was really obvious, he always gawked at her and sometimes his eyes even glazed over.

I did not want to know what he was thinking when that happened.

"How did you know?" he asked, finally regaining his ability to speak.

"Please Jazz. Do you think I'm blind or something? You practically drool every time you see her."

I laughed even harder at his face.

"Do you think she noticed?" he asked, obviously mortified by the thought.

"No, she's to self centred for that." I responded.

I really didn't like Rosalie.

"You don't even know her."

Great, now he was defending her.

"Neither do you." I countered.

"Have you ever spoken to her?" I then asked.

"No, but I will!" he answered, now looking determined.

I just gave him a look, and walked towards my first class of the day, Biology.

I actually liked Biology, but I knew Edward Masen would be taking it as well this year, and I really didn't like the idea of being in a classroom with him. I didn't have any classes with him the last two years, but now I did and I wasn't happy about that.

The teacher had announced yesterday that he would be assigning lab partners today, before class. I really hoped to be partnered up with Angela Weber.

When I entered the classroom, the other students were already standing in the front of the class, waiting for the teacher. I went to stand next to Angela.

Then Mr. Banner entered.

"Okay. I will assign the lab partners now. There will be no switching!" he said.

"Mike Newton, you're with Jessica Stanley."

Mike looked happy, Jessica didn't. she kept glancing over to Edward. He ignored her completely.

"Eric Yorkie, you're with Angela Weber."

I sighed at that. There went my hope of having a capable partner in this lab. I really liked Angela, she was smart and quiet and we really got along.

She gave me a look that said she wasn't happy either. Eric wasn't really the brightest of minds.

"Isabella Swan, you're with Edward Masen."

'_No!'_ I almost yelled out loud. There had be some mistake, I couldn't really be partnered with Edward Masen. I wanted to walk up to Mr. Banner and ask him to switch, but then I remembered that he had said that we couldn't switch partners.

So I walked over to the table that would become my own personal hell for the rest of the schoolyear.

The only thing that made me feel better, even just a bit, was the look Jessica gave me. It brought a new dimension to the phrase 'if looks could kill'.

Edward was already sitting down, and ignored me. I was thankful for that.

We didn't cover much in this lesson. Banner mostly explained how this lab would work, and then the hour was over.

I almost jumped up from my chair, and crossed the classroom to the door, as fast as I could without tripping.

Next up was English. I had this class with Jasper, but when I walked into the room, I noticed he was already sitting next to some girl with spiky hair.

I didn't recognise her, so she must be new.

I went to sit at the table behind them, and when Jasper turned around I gave him a questioning look.

He mouthed "I'll explain later" and turned back around.

I huffed, but than Angela sat down next to me and we started talking about our summer.

At lunch Jasper explained that the girl, her name was Alice apparently, had sat down next to him before he could tell her not to. She was indeed new here and he said she was really nice.

I was sceptic, because she was sitting with Rosalie and her friends right now, but I wouldn't judge her until I had spoken to her myself. Jasper usually had good insight in people, with the exception of Rosalie of course.

Jpov

I knew Bella wouldn't believe me when I said that Alice was nice, but I also knew that once she got to know her, she would have to agree with me.

I didn't expect Alice to sit next to me in English, but she did and she immediately began talking to le, like she had known me forever.

I couldn't help but like her. She was really funny and I felt immediately attracted to her. As a friend of course, I had feelings for Rosalie after all.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for my second soccer practise.

So I switched my cell on and checked my voice mail. I had a message from Carlisle.

Hey Jasper. So I talked to your mom, and it took me a great deal of convincing, but she said you can play. However, you have to promise to keep your grades up, otherwise you're out. You can thank me later. Enjoy the practice!

I didn't know how he did it, but I was really grateful. I would have to find a way to repay him later.

Practice went okay. Edward and his gang still ignored me, but Emmett and I had fun nonetheless.

Apparently he and Alice were brother and sister. I would never have guessed, seeing how he was so huge and so was really small. But he told me that they were really close to each other.

Then practice was over and I went home. The first thing I did when I got there, was giving my mom a big kiss. She hugged me, but reminded me that my school work was still the most important. I agreed, and went to my room to get started on my homework.

Epov

I knew I had to do something to get Jasper out of the team. At lunch I saw him sitting at a table with some other kids our age. I noticed that the girl who was my lab partner at Biology was sitting with him as well.

I asked one of the guys on my team if he knew who she was.

"Yeah, that's Bella Swan. She and Jasper are best friends or something. I bet they are more than that. They're always together." He said.

A mind started forming in my mind.

"I have an idea." I said to the guys at my table.

"I know how to make Jasper quit the team. I'm going to seduce Bella. He'll ask me to leave her alone, and I'll tell him that the only way to get that done is to leave the team."

They all smiled at me.

'_This should be fun.'_ I thought.

**A/N: I know I promised some drama in this chapter, but it didn't work out just yet, so I'll keep it for the next one. I already know what I want to happen, I just have to make it come out right. **

**Thanks to everybody who has already reviewed. To the rest, please review. It means a lot when you do…**


	4. the fight

Jpov

The rest of the week went by without anything major happening. Until Friday.

I walked out of my last class, ready to go to practice, when I saw Rosalie standing against the wall opposite of my classroom.

I thought that she was waiting for Lauren or something, but then she said my name.

"Jasper."

I must have looked every bit as shocked as I felt, because she gave me a small smile that showed her amusement.

"Jasper, I want to ask you something."

I looked in her eyes and managed to nod my head.

"Well, there's this party next Friday and I wondered if you wanted to go? With me…"

The only coherent thought I could form at that moment was a very cliché '_I must have died and gone to heaven.'_ .

"Jasper?"

'_Come on Jasper… focus_!'

"Uhm… sure Rosalie… at what time is it?" I finally managed to get out a sentence.

"The party starts at 9 pm. It's at Lauren's house, but I would love it if you could pick me up at 8.30 pm at my house. Do you have my address?" she asked.

"Sure, I know where you live." I responded.

'_That didn't sound creepy at all… who am I kidding?'_

"Okay, I guess I'll see you Monday then." She said and she walked away towards the exit.

'_I'm going to a party with Rosalie Hale! What the fuck just happened?'_

I was stunned. Things like this just didn't happen in my world.

When I got to the practice court I immediately told Emmett what had happened.

"Good for you!" he said. "Just don't fuck it up!"

Like I needed him to remind me.

Later that night it was time for my weekly movie night with Bella. We alternated between houses every week. Tonight it was at my house.

Halfway through the first movie I decided to tell her that I wouldn't be able to make it next week.

"Hey Bells. I have been invited to a party next Friday, so I won't be able to watch movies with you. But I'll make it up to you the next week. I promise to watch any movie you pick, without complaining."

I gave her a grin, but the smile left my face when I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy for me?" I asked.

I really didn't understand what was wrong with me skipping one movie night.

"You don't know why I'm upset?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No I don't. What's the big deal? It's just one night?" I replied.

"Who invited you?" she then asked.

"Rosalie…"

She huffed at that, clearly getting angry now.

"So you're blowing me of for some girl you hardly know? I can't believe you!" she practically yelled.

Now I was getting irritated as well.

"This is my chance to get to know her! Why can't you just be happy for me? Are you jealous that you're not invited?" I asked.

"Fuck you Jasper. Like I want to spent a night with _them_! Forget it. I'm just going to go." And she stood up.

I knew I should have stopped her, but I was to angry to do that. So I just watched her leave. We would talk things over later.

Bpov

I was having the worst week of my life.

First I was partnered up with Edward, then the same Edward asked me to tutor him in Biology.

I really didn't want to. I didn't like him and I couldn't stand to be near him for more than one hour a day.

But Mr. Banner made me accept. He told me that our grades depended on each other and that if Edward failed the class, I would fail as well.

Our first study session would be held on Saturday night.

I really wasn't looking forward to that, and I was beginning to feel stressed out.

So I was glad when it was finally time for my weekly movie night with Jasper.

Then he told me about his plans next Friday.

My heart broke the moment he said the words 'so I won't be able to watch movies with you.'

I couldn't believe him. Didn't he remember what next week was.

From the moment we met we had this tradition to have a sort of slumber party on each others birthdays. Even now, as teenagers, we still did it, with the difference that we weren't allowed to spent the night in each others bedrooms anymore. As if anything would happen between me and Jasper.

And next Friday was my birthday. He was so caught up in his own little world that he didn't even remember that.

So I asked him if he really didn't know why I was upset. I searched his eyes, but he honestly didn't have a clue.

So I got mad. And yelled.

We hardly ever fought for real. Sure we had a lot of heated discussions, but never a real fight.

We had reached a turning point in our relationship, and I couldn't stand it. So I got up and left.

He didn't even try to stop me.

I got in my car and drove straight home. Charlie was surprised to see me back so soon, so I told him I wasn't feeling very well and that I was going to sleep it off.

When I got to my room, I started crying.

All I had wanted was a fun evening, to balance out the horrible day I was facing tomorrow. In stead I got the most painful experience in my life so far.

What was happening to us?

Jasper forgetting my birthday, him being asked out by Rosalie Hale. This wasn't normal.

I wished he never tried out for the varsity team. That was when all the bad things started to happen.

At 2 pm the next day I was sitting in my room with Edward. To my surprise he was actually being nice. He listened when I explained something and tried his best to solve the problems I presented him with.

I didn't really trust him and expected him to start laughing at me for falling for the charade. But nothing happened.

Before I knew it our time was up and Edward thanked me for the lesson. He got up and I walked him to the front door.

We set the next study session for Wednesday night, after his practice.

The next days at school were hell. I didn't talk to Jasper and he didn't try to talk to me either. I ate my lunch with Angela and her boyfriend Ben, whilst watching Jasper sitting at a table with Rosalie, Emmett and Alice.

I was hurting. I missed my best friend, but I couldn't forgive him. I hoped he would remember my birthday, but he hadn't so far.

Biology however wasn't so bad after all. Edward didn't ignore me and our partnership was actually going very well. Even Banner seemed surprised.

On Wednesday night Edward came over for our study session. It all went well, but then he started to ask me questions.

"So Bella. How long have you and Jasper been friends?" he asked.

It was the first time he brought up Jasper since se started talking to each other. I was momentarily stunned, but then regained my focus.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you guys ever speak to each other. Hell, this is the first time I hear you acknowledge his existence."

He winced a bit, but then answered my question.

"I'm just curious. I want to get to know you Bella." He said.

I was stunned, yet again. He wanted to know me? Now I was sure he was playing with me, but for the moment I decided to play along.

"We've been best friends for eleven years." I said.

"Wow." He replied. "And is this the first time you've had a fight like this?" he then asked.

My mouth fell open.

'How do you know we had a fight?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"I haven't seen you near him all week. So I assumed you had some sort of fight."

He was watching me? This was getting weird.

"I didn't realise you noticed me outside of our Biology class room." I said, a little hint of amusement in my voice.

"How could I not?" he just said. "What was the fight about?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him, but then I looked into his eyes and all reason left me.

I had seen his eyes before, of course, but tonight they seemed different. They were the deepest, most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen and I felt like I was under some sort of spell.

"Rosalie asked him to go to Lauren's party with her on Friday night." I said.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"And you're jealous that he's going out with her?" he asked.

"No… but it's my birthday on Friday." I couldn't believe I jus said that.

One of the reasons for our tradition was that we both detested other people knowing it was our birthday. I hated getting attention and Jasper did as well.

"I see. So he's going to a party with someone he barely knows, in stead of spending time with you on your birthday."

I nodded, and tears started forming in my eyes again. It still hurt like hell.

Edward surprised me even more then. He scooted over to were I was sitting and put his arm around my shoulders, before pulling me in a hug.

I jus sobbed into his chest. It felt like I was in a different universe.

Here I was, being held by Edward Masen, sobbing , while he comforted me. Never in a million years did I think this would ever happen.

"This is what will happen Bella. I'm going to take you out for your birthday. We'll have the best time, and you won't even think about him." He whispered in my ear.

I wanted to refuse, but something inside me told me to accept.

I wanted to hurt Jasper as bad a she hurt me, and going out with his 'brother' would work.

**A/N: so, here's the drama I promised. Next chapter will be the party and Edward and Bella on a 'date'. Please review…**


	5. Friday night part one

Epov

"Are you going to the party at Lauren's tomorrow?" Patrick asked me.

It was Thursday and I was sitting with my friends at our usual lunch table.

"No, I have other plans." I answered.

I intentionally didn't mention who I had other plans with. I had told the guys on my team what my plan was, but I was starting to think that maybe it was a bad idea. The last 2 study sessions with Bella had been really fun and I was starting to like her.

'Get a grip Masen! You want Jasper out of the team right? You know what you have to do then…'

"Who are you doing?" Scott then asked, and everybody at the table laughed.

I decided that this was a situation of getting what you want, no matter the costs. It wasn't like Bella and I could be friends anyway. I had to make her believe we could, but the reality of things was different. I was royalty and she was a peasant.

And those couldn't mix.

"Nobody… just going along with my plan. I'm taking Bella out tomorrow." I said.

Scott high fived me and the others padded me on the back.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, as did Friday. All of a sudden it was time for me to pick up Bella.

I drove up to her house and walked towards the front door. I knocked, and expected Bella to answer, but it was her father who opened the door.

"Edward Masen? What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"I'm here to pick up Bella. " I responded. I knew he didn't like me, but since I was the star of the soccer team and the son of one of the most influential people in the state of Washington, he couldn't touch me. And he hated it.

"The hell you are…" he mumbled. "Bella!" he then yelled.

I heard some stumbling on the first floor and then she made her way off of the stairs.

"Dad?" she asked. And then she looked at me and blushed. "Hi Edward."

"What's this about him picking you up?" the Chief asked.

"Edward is taking me out for my birthday." She answered, like it was the most normal thing in the world. For anyone else it would be, but not for me and her.

"Don't you have plans with Jasper?"

She huffed.

"Since he forgot about my birthday, I don't think we have plans no. Now, just have some trust in me Dad. It will be alright. We're just going out to have some dinner, as friends." She proceeded.

The Chief looked like he wanted to say something else, but she gave him a look and he closed his mouth.

Bella picked up her coat from a chair and then took my arm, escorting me out.

I turned around one last time, and saw Chief Swan glaring at me. I chuckled.

"I am sorry about my Dad." She said. "He's not used to seeing me with anyone else then Jasper."

"It's okay. I know that I have a reputation, so I expect it." I reassured her.

She gave me a smile and walked over to the passenger door of my car.

We both got in and I drove to Port Angeles. I had decided to take her to a Turkish restaurant to get some Kebab. It seemed like something friends would do, not that I had any experience in taking a girl out as a friend.

Bella laughed when she saw the restaurant.

"Your taking me to a Turkish Restaurant?" she giggled.

"Yep. Something wrong?"

She laughed again. "No. I just didn't think this was your kind of place…"

I smiled. "I thought it would be a good place to take a friend. We are friends right?"

I pouted my bottom lip, knowing nobody could resist me when I did that. Bella however, surprised me by hesitating.

But then she agreed. "Yes. I think we are friends."

I smiled, took her hand and lead her into the restaurant. We sat down and I picked up a menu. She didn't.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" I asked.

"I already know what I want." She answered.

"So I take it you've been here before?"

"Yep. Me and Jasper…" her smile faded.

I felt a unfamiliar feeling tugging in my stomach.

"Shit. I'm sorry Bella.." I began, but she interrupted me.

"It's okay. Me and Jasper, we'll be fine. It's just going to take some time. But let's not talk about that now. What are you going to take?"

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it a bit, letting her know it was okay.

"I'm going to go for the Dürüm." I said.

Then a waiter came to get our order.

"I'll have a Coke and a Dürüm with garlic sauce." I said and then looked at Bella.

"Hey Aydin. I'll have the same as usual, with a Fanta Lemon." She said.

The waiter left and I gave Bella a look.

"Aydin? You really do come here a lot…"

she just smiled. We talked a bit about an upcoming Biology project until our food arrived. Hers looked like a big, flat pancake with vegetables rolled into it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a Turkish Pizza. They're amazing!" she replied and then took a bite. A small moan escaped her lips and her eyes had an almost lustful look in them.

I started to get turned on, just by watching her eat.

'_Shit!'_

I decided to focus on the food before me. We were quiet for a minute, when she distracted me again.

"Want a bite?" she asked and then she licked some sauce out of the corner of her mouth.

I swallowed. Hard. My mouth got dry again immediately. Never before a girl had had this much effect on me.

"Edward?" she said.

"Sure." I nodded.

She held the Pizza in front of my mouth. I took a bit and had to agree. It was amazing.

"Good?" she whispered.

"Perfect."

I just didn't know if I was talking about the food or about her.

'_Think about the plan!'_ I had to say over and over again in my head, before I finally cooled of a bit.

"What do you want to do after dinner?" I asked her.

My original plan was to take her out for a walk in the park, but the thought of me and her alone in the dark pleased me too much, so that wouldn't be the best idea. I couldn't risk it.

"There's this movie opening tonight, Madagascar 2. It sounds like fun." She said.

I thought about it. Me and her in a dark theatre? But since it was opening night, it would be crowded. And I guessed she wouldn't feel comfortable enough to fool around in a crowded theatre. She didn't look like the type to enjoy PDA. It should be safe.

"Sure. Sounds like a good plan."

We finished dinner and I paid, but not without some protest from her.

"It's your birthday. I took you out. I pay." I said, determined to win this argument.

"Fine." She huffed.

When we got to the theatre, I almost let out a small sigh. There were a lot of people already seated.

'Thank God…This will keep from making a move on her.' I thought.

It was too soon for that.

Bpov

I was fine until the pre screenings began. The moment the lights went out, I began to feel stressed. The only thing running through my mind was the thought that I was sitting next to Edward Cullen, the player of the school.

I wanted him to make a move. But at the same time I didn't.

I couldn't focus on the screen in front of me, my eyes kept wandering to his hands. When his arm moved to the armrest that we shared, my whole body froze.

Thank God he didn't notice.

The movie seemed to last forever. I was tensed until the lights came back on.

Relief rushed through me, but I felt a bit disappointed as well.

'_He really isn't interested in me.'_ I rolled my eyes at that thought. Of course he wasn't interested. He's Edward Cullen and I'm Isabella Swan. Not a good match.

Hell, until a week ago I didn't even want him to be interested in me. And I still didn't. It wouldn't be fair on Jasper.

Jasper. I wondered how the party was going. We hadn't talked all week, and I missed him. But I had to keep in mind that it was his fault.

He forgot my birthday. He's the one who should fix this.

Edward grabbed my hand and by doing so, pulled me out of my strain of thoughts.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

I nodded and we went on our way. The drive home passed by quickly and I started to tense again. Would he kiss me goodnight?

He pulled over at my house and walked me to my door.

"Happy birthday Bella." He said and then he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

The contact of his lips on my face made me shudder.

"Study session on Tuesday?" he asked.

"Yep. Come by after your practice." I said and then opened the door and walked in.

I closed the door and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I threw myself on the bed.

This had been one of the best birthdays ever, and it was with Edward Cullen. The boy, who until last week, I pretty much hated with everything I had.

Things were changing all right.

**A/N: so this was Bella and Edwards take on Friday night. Next chapter will be about the party and Jasper. Don't know when I will update again, but it shouldn't be too long. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and if you did, please review!**


	6. Friday night part two

Jpov

I didn't like fighting with Bella. But this was possibly my only shot with Rosalie, and I couldn't let it pass me by.

We would talk it over after the party.

But I still felt bad. It was the first time I had picked another girl over Bella and I hated the fact that I had hurt her like that. But it worked both ways. Why couldn't she just be happy for me?

That question kept running through my mind, while driving to Rosalie. I was getting more nervous by the second. I still couldn't grasp the idea of me going to a party with Rosalie Hale.

When I reached her house, she was already waiting foe me outside. Before I could out of the car, she had made her way to the passenger door and sat down.

I smiled at her, not knowing what to say. I had tried to make up a 'opening line', but it all sounded too cheesy. So, a smile was all I had at the moment.

"Hi Jasper." She said, not sounding over enthusiastic.

I swallowed once, but then realised I had to say something. I didn't want her to think I was a complete loser.

"You ready?" I asked.

She nodded. "Do you know where Lauren lives?"

"Yes, Evanston Street right?" I looked at her. She had a bored expression on her face.

'_Damn, it's only been two minutes and I'm already boring her. What was I thinking?'_

I started to panic, but tried to keep calm by taking slow breaths. Finally I managed to keep myself in order and started the car.

The drive to Lauren's house didn't take long, but it seemed to last forever. I couldn't form a coherent sentence, and she didn't seem to be all that excited about speaking to me either.

Then we reached the house. A lot of people were hanging out on the front lawn, some of them already piss drunk from what I could tell.

"What's the party for anyway?" I asked. I hadn't thought about that before. I was too busy with thinking about Rosalie, but now I was curious.

"It's Friday the Thirteenth. That's reason enough for a party." She answered.

'_FUCK!_'

Suddenly it clicked. Bella being mad, looking at me like I should be thinking of something. It was her birthday and I forgot. I had betrayed my best friend, and all because I couldn't get Rosalie Hale out of my mind!

I had been positive that Bella and I could talk things over, but now I wasn't so sure anymore. How was she ever going to forgive me for ditching her on her birthday?

I had to leave. I had to go to her house and beg her to forgive me.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but I have to go! Do you think someone can give you a lift home later?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You can't go! You're not going to ditch me!" she said, and it was obvious she was mad. Really mad.

"I have to. I'll explain later!" I said, and then I run back to my car.

I broke the speed limit and probably ignored every traffic sign in town, but I didn't care. I had to see Bella.

I pulled over on the driveway at her house and sprinted to the door.

Charlie opened it.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I have to see Bella. Is she upstairs?"

He shook his head. "No. She's out."

"Out? With who? Where did she go? I need to speak to her!" I all but yelled.

"She's out with Edward Masen. And somehow that's your fault!" he started to get mad, and I could understand why.

Edward Masen? What was she thinking?

But then I realised why she was out with him. I hurt her, and now she wanted to hurt me.

It worked.

My instinct was to go after her. I didn't want her to be alone with him. But I couldn't.

Some part of me felt like she had a right to do this. I had hurt her.

But another part was mad, furious even. Going out with _him_, it was just too much. She knew how I felt about him, how much I hated him.

And at that moment I didn't know which of those two sides would win out in the end.

So it was better for me to not act on it tonight.

I decided to go back to the party. I said goodnight to Charlie and left.

Back at Lauren's house I went looking for Rosalie. I needed to apologise. It took me half an hour, but I finally found her in the backyard, dancing with some guy.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. When she recognised me, she got a look of pity in her eyes.

"Oh Jasper. Don't tell me you came back for me? I'm sorry but I'm not interested. You see, the only reason I invited you was to piss of Edward. But he's not here, so…" she said.

My mouth fell open. She had used me? To piss _him_ of?

All of a sudden I felt like such an idiot. I should have known that Rosalie Hale would never ask me out for real.

And now, because of my stupidity, my best friend was out with the one person I could truly call my enemy. How did it come to this.

I couldn't stay there, so I turned around and walked back through the house, ready to go home.

"Jasper?" I heard someone call.

I turned around and saw Alice waving at me. I waved back and wanted to walk towards the front door, when I felt her small hand on my arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home." I responded. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Don't you want to stay some more? We can talk…" she said.

The look in her eyes gave away that she knew something had happened.

I sighed and nodded. She grabbed my hand and lead me to a sofa.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." I said. She looked into my eyes and I knew I had to talk to someone. I couldn't keep it in, it hurt to much.

So I told her everything that happened from the moment I accepted the position in the team.

She hugged me and told me that it would be okay.

"I want it to be, but I can't see how. I hurt my best friend, I betrayed her in a way that shouldn't be forgiven."

I actually felt like crying.

"Let's get out of here." She said and started pulling on my arm to make me stand up.

"Where are we going?" I asked her while she lead me through the front door.

"Where's your car?"

I pointed and she walked towards it.

"My parents aren't home and Emmett is in Seattle for the weekend, visiting a friend. You can spend the night at my house and we can talk some more." She said.

My eyes widened. She couldn't be saying what I thought she was saying, right?

She laughed at my stunned expression.

"I'll sleep in my room and you'll sleep in Emmett's. I just don't want you to feel lonely tonight, and going back to your place will make you feel alone. We'll just talk or watch a movie or something." She laughed.

I relaxed and got into the car.

Back at her house, we decided on watching a movie. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up somewhere in the middle of the night, I was still on the couch, with Alice wrapped up in my arms.

I smiled at the feeling of me holding her and fell back asleep.

A/N: sorry it took me so long… so this was Jaspers point of view on Friday. Did you like it?? Anyway, I hope to update real soon, but I'm not promising anything :P

**Thanks to the people who reviewed**


	7. forgiven?

Bpov

A couple of minutes after I got back home, Charlie knocked on my bedroom door.

"Bella, can I come in?" he asked.

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for a 'talk' with Charlie at the moment. He probably would preach about how Edward was no good for me.

"Come on Bella. No lecture, I promise."

"Sure, come in." I said, my annoyance clearly detectable in my voice, not that I cared.

He walked into the room and sat down at my desk.

"Jasper came by this evening." He said.

My heart skipped a beat. But then I remembered what he done and I decided it didn't matter. He should have thought about it earlier.

"Yeah, so what?"

"He wanted to see you, but I told him you were out with Edward Masen. He seemed pretty upset about that." Charlie continued.

"I don't care Dad. He forgot about my birthday. It's all his fault, and he's the one who has to make it better." I said.

"Please just promise me that you'll give him a chance to make it right. He was wrong, but it's not something to throw away your friendship for." He pleaded.

I wanted to laugh at that. What Jasper had done was almost unforgivable. Almost, but not completely.

"Dad, it was never my intention to stop being friends with him. I'm sure we'll work things out, but I just want to make him sweat a little. He really hurt me, and I can't just forgive him for that."

Charlie smiled at that. "So, is that the reason you were out with that boy tonight?"

He had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes, I knew it would upset Jasper. Childish, I know, but it worked." I smiled back at him.

It wasn't the whole truth. Sure it was the main reason to go out with Edward, but something had changed. I wasn't going to let Charlie know that of course.

"Thank God. You really had me scared for a while. Anyway, goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Dad." I replied.

I had secretly hoped that Jasper would come by in the weekend. I wouldn't forgive him yet, but it would give him some points. But he didn't stop by. He didn't even call.

So I was back to being extremely pissed. He knew what he had done, and still he didn't ask for forgiveness.

'_So be it!'_ I thought.

I had decided to take it easy on him after my conversation with Charlie on Friday night, but once again Jasper had fucked it up.

So I ignored him on Monday. He was waiting for me at the school parking lot, but I didn't even look at him. He would have to work hard in order to get my forgiveness now.

He did try to talk to me, but I acted like I didn't see him. I knew I was being overly childish, but I didn't care. He deserved every second of it.

On Tuesday, after another day of being ignored at school, he –literally- cornered me, and I couldn't ignore him anymore.

"Bella, just listen to me please. I know I've been an asshole, and I deserve your anger. But I'm angry too. How could you go out with _him_?"

I practically exploded at that.

"Who do you think you are? You forgot my birthday! You ditched me for some girl! Where do you get off to be angry with me? You're a selfish bastard!" I yelled. Then I pushed him out of the way and stormed away.

At that moment I was seriously beginning to doubt whether we would go back to how things were.

I knew he was right. I wasn't innocent. I shouldn't have gone out with Edward. I knew that he would be furious when he found out. I was every bit as selfish as I accused him of being.

After I had cooled down a bit, I got scared. I didn't want to lose Jasper over this.

When I got home, I cried. The utter stupidity of both mine and his behaviour finally got to me.

I started to think things over again, but rationally this time.

Jasper was a guy. A teenage boy, with hormones. And he had acted like one. He knew he had been wrong and he was sorry. One of us should act like an adult and make the first move. And I would be the one to do just that.

I ran down the stairs and was putting on my jacket when someone knocked on the front door. I opened it and was surprised to see Jasper there.

"Bella, I'm s…"

I didn't let him finish, but jumped into his arms and hugged him. I held on to him like my life depended on it.

"Jazz, I'm sorry too. I was acting like a child and I was wrong. I know you didn't mean to forget my birthday, and even though I had the right to be me, I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I acted like a four year old, in stead of the adult I claim to be. Please forgive me?"

I didn't even know if he understood a word I had just said, but he held me tight as well and I knew we would be alright again. We just had to talk it over.

"Let's go up to my room and talk, okay?" I asked him.

He released me and nodded.

Once upstairs he couldn't hold it in anymore, or so it seemed to me anyway.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me, well I do know, but still. How could I have forgotten your birthday? I'm the worst friend ever. I've been beating myself up about it all weekend. When Rosalie asked me out, I forgot about everything else. I was stunned. It was stupid of me, and unforgivable, but I couldn't help it. I honestly didn't know what date it was, the only thing in my mind was her. I'm and idiot and a selfish bastard and I can't believe I did that to you. I swear I will never let it happen again. Nobody will come in between our friendship. You are the most important thing in my life."

I had to hold back my tears. He sounded really upset and I wanted to comfort him, but I was still hurt as well.

"How can I know that Jasper? How can you even know that? What if you fall in love the next time, not jus a crush, but real love?" I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I began sobbing.

He pulled me into his arms again and held me to his chest.

"Believe me Bella, I won't do it again. The last days have been torture for me, and I would never willingly subject you or me to that again. You're my best friend and you deserve only the best. I have learned my lesson!" he said.

I believed him now. And then the guilt came over me.

"About Edward…" I began, but he shushed me.

"It's not important Bella. I know why you did it, and it doesn't matter."

A part of me wanted to leave it at that, but I knew I had to tell him. He deserved to know that there was something more between me and Edward. At least from my side there was. I felt torn inside. I didn't want to hurt him again, but I had to.

"Please listen to me Jasper. I have to tell you this. Mr. Banner assigned me to tutor Edward. At first I was pissed, but that changed. I got to know him a little and we became friends. But you have to understand that I will gave that up, if you ask me to. I still have to tutor him, but it would be just that." I said.

If I was completely honest with myself, I didn't want to give Edward up. But Jasper was my best friend, and I would do anything for him.

"You became friends? With Edward Masen? Jeez Bella, what are you thinking? He must have something planned!"

The hurt of that comment shot through me.

"So I'm not good enough for him? He only wants to be my friend because he has some sort of plan? Thanks for letting me know how you really think of me!" I snapped at him.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I don't trust him. Nor should you. I don't want you to get hurt Bella!" he said and then hugged me again.

"You don't know him Jasper. He's actually an okay guy." I mumbled against his chest.

"I won't stop you from seeing him. But promise me that you'll be careful. And don't let him come between us, please…" he whispered.

"I promise." I whispered back.

He pulled out of the hug, and sat down on my bed.

"So, I think I might be in love…" he said.

My mouth fell open. How could he say something like that so soon after what his last crush had put us through.

"I'm telling you, because I don't want a repeat of what happened before. No more secrets."

I looked down at the floor. This would have been the perfect time to tell him about my new found feelings for his half-brother, but I didn't. I reasoned with myself that he didn't feel the same way and that nothing would ever happen, so that I didn't have to tell Jasper.

It didn't feel right, but I was too scared.

"Then tell me about it. Who is she? Or he for that matter?" I chuckled.

He jumped up, grabbed me by the waist and threw me down on the bed. Then he started tickling. I was screaming out in laughter, but he didn't stop.

"It's a she, you weirdo!" he said and then finally stopped.

I was still laughing and asked. "Well? Are you going to tell me her name?"

He sighed and then answered.

"It's Alice McCarthy. She saw me at the party and knew there was something wrong. So she invited me over to her place and we talked. Then we fell asleep and I woke up at night with my arms wrapped around her. It felt amazing, so I went back to sleep. She's so wonderful, and even though I don't know her that well, I think I might actually love her."

"Wow Jazz. Does she feel the same?"

I was really surprised. I remembered Alice, and the feeling that I didn't like her, but know I though I might be wrong. She took care of my Jasper and I was thankful for that.

"I think she does. I woke up in the morning by her kissing me. That must mean something, right?"

I laughed at that.

"You sure she wasn't just dreaming of some handsome prince?" I teased.

"Hey." He said, before he started tickling me again.

A/N: okay, so I owe you people a BIG apology for waiting so long to update. But I was having a serious episode of writers block. I do hope that I'm over it now…. I can't promise to update soon, because I'm going to be busy with arranging the last details for my trip to Australia… Thanks again to the people who reviewed or added me/the story to your favourites/alerts. Love you all!!


	8. jealous

EPOV

I arrived at Bella's place for our next tutoring session. I knocked on the door and to my surprise the Chief answered.

"What do you want this time?" he asked me, clearly irritated.

I chuckled under my breath. I loved getting a rise out of him without doing anything.

"I have a study session with Bella."

He mumbled something and then moved out of the way, so that I could enter. I quickly got into the house and made my way to Bella's bedroom.

I knocked on the door, but there was no response. I was just about to knock again when I heard a noise. Bella was laughing. The sound of her laugh made my stomach clench.

But then I heard another sound. This one made me angry. It was a mans voice.

I knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer. The only thing I heard was Bella laughing and a guy talking.

I couldn't wait any longer. I opened the door and the sight in front of me made me want to punch someone.

Bella was laying on her bed, with Jasper straddling her hips. He was touching her and she was laughing and screaming.

"Maybe I should come back some other time." I said.

The sound of my voice startled them.

"Edward. I didn't know it was this late already." She sounded out of breath.

Jasper glared at me and it took a lot of me not to lunge for him and throw in some punches.

"I guess I should be going then. I'll see you tomorrow Bells." Jasper said and then he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I was fuming. How dare he kiss her!

He stood up and left the room, without even acknowledging my presence.

"It seems like you two talked things over."

The venom in my voice was obvious.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

She had a puzzled look in her eyes. I ignored her question.

"Did he tell you to not see me anymore?" I asked her instead.

The idea that he did ask her that made me feel nauseous, which was pretty stupid because that was exactly what I was aiming for. He had to be against me and Bella being friends. Right?

"No he didn't. He is worried about me, but he also trusts me to make up my own mind about people." She said.

It should have settled me down, but the image of him straddling her and kissing her was still in my mind.

"You guys looked pretty busy." I snapped at her.

"Are you jealous Edward?" she asked me.

That set me off.

"Fuck yes I'm jealous. He has no right touching you and kissing you!" I all but yelled.

The moment I said it, I knew it was wrong. He had every right. He had been her best friend forever after all.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? Jasper is and will always be my best friend, Edward!! What gives you the right to judge about how we act around each other. You are not my boyfriend, we are even hardly friends! So piss off! Get the fuck out of my room and out of my house!!"

She was furious. And it turned me on.

I walked over to her and tried to pull her in my arms. She wouldn't have it and started hitting me on my chest.

"Get out! Leave me alone!"

"No fucking way!" I responded.

I finally got a hold of one of her wrists and managed to pull her against me. I wrapped my arms around her and started kissing her face.

She kept struggling, until I kissed her lips. She went immobile for a couple of seconds, but then she lifted her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

BPOV

Edward Cullen was kissing me. How did this happen? One moment I was yelling at him to leave and the next I was in his arms.

I still couldn't believe that he was jealous of Jasper. When he walked in my room, I could see it in his eyes.

He obviously didn't like the fact that Jasper was in my room, on my bed and straddling me. It was completely innocent of course, but he didn't see it that way.

But then he took his jealousy to far. But it lead to us kissing, so I couldn't keep mad at him.

Kissing Edward blew my mind. It was the best feeling ever. I didn't want it to end, ever. So I deepened the kiss. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let my tongue in.

Heaven.

He trailed his hands up from my waist, under my sweater and then over my breasts. All I could do was sigh his name. I was under his spell, unable to think. His hands went behind my back and he unclasped my bra. Then he was tugging on the hem of my sweater, trying to pull it up.

I lifted my arms to help him. He pulled the sweater over my head and tossed it away. Next, he took of my bra and took a step back.

There was a fire in his eyes I had never seen before, and something started burning in the pit of my stomach.

I released I wanted him. But I didn't know if that would be a good idea. We had only been 'friends' for a couple of weeks, and at the moment I didn't even know what we meant to each other.

I wasn't a prude, but I had a certain idea of what my first time would be like, and it involved someone I loved and who loved me back.

I wasn't sure what Edward felt about me, but I did know it wasn't love.

But then all reason left me again. He pulled me back in his arms and started kissing me all over.

The feeling of his mouth on my bare breasts was divine. I lifted my hands and weaved my fingers through his hair, getting a moan from him in response.

'Bella! Think about what you're doing! You don't even know him that well. What about your ideals?'

Somehow my conscience had been able to take a step back from the feelings, and wanted me to be reasonable.

"Edward…" I whispered.

But he either didn't hear me, or he was ignoring me because he just kept going. By now his hands were on the button of my pants, trying to get it undone.

I put my hands over his and tried again.

"Edward, please…" I managed to produce a bit more sound this time, and he must have heard the pleading sound of my voice, because he lifted his mouth from my neck and looked me in the eyes.

"What's wrong Bella. Don't you want this?"

I couldn't lie.

"Yes I do, but…" I tried to tell him that I hadn't done this before, and that I wanted it to be special, but he shut me up with a kiss.

"Don't think Bella. Just feel!" he said and started his attack on my senses again.

"_Don't listen to him! Think about this!'_ My voice of reason pleaded, but the call of my body was to overpowering.

I let go of all rational thinking, and followed his advice.

His hands managed to get the button undone, and he pulled my pants down. I was now standing before him in just my hipsters, but I didn't care. I should have felt embarrassed, but his presence was strangely soothing.

I decided to let all go, and started undressing him. I didn't take long for him to be in nothing but his boxer briefs.

He was beautiful. The most amazing thing I had ever seen. I had always thought that Jasper had the best body ever, but he was nothing compared to Edward.

'It must run in the family then…'

Then again, I had never been attracted to Jasper.

He took my hand and lead me to my bed. It hit me then that we were actually going to do this. Then another thought crossed my mind.

'Charlie!!'

"Edward… Charlie's downstairs!" I said.

He just chuckled.

"I guess you'll have to be quiet the." He replied.

He laid me down on the bed and settled himself between my legs. He gently pulled down my underpants and started kissing my thighs.

I started panting. The feeling was overwhelming.

He pulled down his boxers and laid down on me. I welcomed his weight.

He kissed my lips again, softly at first but he got more passionate.

Then he seemed to lose control. All of a sudden he yanked my legs apart and guided himself into my core.

He thrusted hard and I couldn't help but scream. It hurt.

He didn't notice my pain and just kept going. I started crying. This was not how I thought it would be.

He gave one last thrust and then I felt him release inside of me.

I felt sick and used.

Once he stopped moving, he rolled of me and laid down next to me. I turned away from him and rolled up into a ball. I felt like an idiot. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, and that it was my own fault, and I started crying harder.

I heard a mumbled "fuck" from behind me, but I didn't care. Then I felt him trying to pull me to him, but I just moved farther away.

"Bella? Why are you crying? Please talk to me!" he pleaded.

He sounded concerned, but I didn't believe him. It was all an act. He didn't care about me.

"Just go Edward. You had your fun. Leave me alone."

He roughly pulled me in his arms.

"Why? What do you mean 'you had your fun'?" he kissed my cheek. I shivered in response.

"Let me go Edward. You don't have to pretend anymore!"

My anger was coming through now.

"What are you talking about? You lost me there Bella."

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You succeeded, you bastard. You hurt me both physically and emotionally! That was my first time and you took that experience from me with violence! Fuck you!" I yelled at him.

Then I jumped of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I just hoped he got the clue and would be gone by the time I got out.

**A/N: I owe you an apology… again. I know, I'm a bad person. But in my defence: I've been in Australia since the end of March and there's a lot to see and do around here! Do you think you can forgive me?**


End file.
